


safe in your arms.

by ambiguousreality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Pre-Relationship, a hint of kakaobi for like half a second, baby best friends finding comfort in each other!!, rated t for traumatized children, theyre just blushy babies here!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousreality/pseuds/ambiguousreality
Summary: Sasuke comes to terms with the cold, hard facts of life.He actuallylikescuddling with Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 541
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	safe in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!
> 
> after my apocalypse au, im back with something soft & light that i wrote to make myself feel better bc lifes been kinda shitty lately :-)
> 
> (in my head it takes place between sasuke saving naruto from haku and leaving the village, just an fyi, it doesnt really matter)
> 
> hope it brings u a little comfort too!
> 
> enjoy!

He couldn’t explain it.

Couldn’t explain why being around Naruto made his tummy feel so funny. Why his heart felt like it wanted nothing more than to escape from his chest and find its way to who it _truly_ belonged to, every time Naruto just looked at him. Scowled at him. Stuck his tongue out at him.

But especially when he _beamed_ at him; full of teeth and happiness and sunshine.

(He would never admit to purposefully being the reason for that joy on Naruto’s face; it wasn’t his fault that a few words _’That didn’t totally suck’_ or a nod of acknowledgment made the dumbass’ day.

Even if he _did_ let out little praises more and more often - signs, that to anyone else would sound more like insults, but he knew Naruto understood what he meant.

He always did.)

Or why the idiot’s loud and annoying voice wasn’t that really _annoying_ , at all.

Because hearing it meant Naruto was near. Meant they were close.

And closeness had started to equal _comfort, safety, understanding, warmth_.

So, in hindsight, Sasuke should have seen this coming.

X

The first few times it happened, it wasn’t on purpose.

They were both exhausted after a day of training, trying to one-up each other - with a few insults thrown in here and there. Not to _hurt_. More out of habit, than anything.

(Step one in a traumatized 12 year old’s book on _‘How to tell your best friend he’s your most important person’_ : call him a moron, or a bastard, _at least_ five times a day.)

Passing out on the green grass of the training grounds was nothing new to either of them. Legs being too exhausted to carry them back to empty homes happened often when you didn't have parents to worry about your whereabouts.

What _was_ new, however, was the position they ended up sleeping in.

Sasuke, on his back, an arm thrown over his sweaty forehead. Naruto’s head laying on his slowly rising and falling tummy, his hands fisted into Sasuke’s blue shirt. Mouth slightly open with drool leaking out onto Sasuke’s clothes.

It was Sasuke who awoke first. The chill of the approaching night-time broke out goosebumps on his arms, making a shiver run through his body.

Without opening his eyes, he reached up to scratch his nose. Then brought it down to the tickling sensation on his slightly exposed stomach.

When his fingers touched something _soft_ , his sleep altered mind provided _Snuggles_ \- his patchwork little toy dinosaur that had been his trusted nap buddy since he was a baby.

Caressing Snuggles’ material, he was too comfortable to actually move yet. He felt like he was melting into the hard ground below him.

His eyes snapped open, however, when Snuggles actually _snuggled_ more into his tummy with a content little noise.

Fingers clenching down on the softness between them, he sat up with a jolt.

A bleary eyed Naruto blinked at him with big sky-blues swimming in confusion. “S’ske?” Then, as if actually registering the fists in his hair, “Ouch! Asshole! What you pulling my hair for?”

Sasuke scowled at him, “Get off me, you idiot.”

(He was definitely _not_ blushing. Nope. Not at all.)

“Get off-…” Naruto trailed off, taking in his current position. Still on the ground, practically in Sasuke’s lap. His eyes widened almost comically, redness coming alive on his round, whiskered cheeks. Backing off and getting to his feet, he practically yelled, poiting an accusing finger at Sasuke, “What did you do to me!”

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look, “ _Me?_ You were the one drooling all over my shirt.” He crossed his arms with a scoff, jutting his chin out.

(No matter how hard he tried fighting down his body’s reactions, he could feel his cheeks warming. Especially when he realized – eyes rounding - that while, sure, Naruto basically cuddled him, _he_ was the one who actually _played_ with the idiot’s hair.

He let out a silent groan. If Naruto remembered that, he was going to dig a hole and hide in it for the unforeseeable future.)

While Sasuke was quietly freaking out, Naruto focused his eyes on the darker blue patch on Sasuke’s shirt, blush intensifying. “That-!” he seemed to think for a while, mouth gaping like a fish, but no sounds leaving his throat. “You-!” A few unintelligent sounds. “Ugh, whatever!”

With that, he turned on his heels, booting it the hell out of here.

Sasuke almost let out a sigh of relief as he watched Naruto leave through the trees.

His cheeks were still burning.

The next few times were met with similar embarrassed reactions from both boys.

Neither of them would _dare_ admit how comfortable they actually were in the other's company. How they overreacted on purpose, as to not be found out.

They also never acknowledged it out loud. It was one thing that it _happened_ ; _talking_ about it was another entirely.

So, waking up to Kakashi's throat being cleared, eyes gleaming with something unreadable - almost like _regret_. To Sakura's gasped _'Sasuke-kun! _',__ became a common occurrence.

(The first time Sakura found them snuggled up, Sasuke opened his eyes first - Naruto continuing with his little snores, unbothered.

Naruto was on his tummy, limbs splayed out around him like a starfish, with Sasuke laying on his lower back.

Upon hearing their teammate's loud squeal, he looked up with a hard glare, a finger raising up to his lips in a _'shh'_ motion, nodding his head at Naruto. Then, moved his gaze back at her, almost _daring_ her to say something.

But she didn't. She just backed off, silently, tears brimming in her eyes.

Sasuke didn't give it a second thought. Just closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, and buried his nose in Naruto's clothes.)

X

As the _accidental_ snuggling sessions kept happening, Sasuke came to a dreadful realization.

He actually… _liked_ falling asleep with the idiot.

At first, he tried staying awake - or so he told himself -, but his traitorous body didn’t seem to care about his struggles. It was like it thought it knew what was best for him. _Ridiculous._

But still, he couldn't deny that the last time he felt this rested was when his mom was still alive to give him goodnight kisses at night.

(He refused to entertain that line of thought any further.)

He liked the feeling of Naruto so close to him that he couldn’t tell if the warmth came from his own body or Naruto’s. Liked limbs thrown over him messily. Liked a head resting on his shoulder or back or stomach or thighs, depending on what position fading consciousness caught them in. Liked fists clenched in his clothes, almost as if Naruto was afraid to let him go. A gesture he wouldn’t be caught dead doing while awake.

So, for the first time in years, nightmares didn’t haunt him every time he closed his eyes.

Instead, it was just comfort. Contentedness. Safety. A warmth of something he didn’t dare name, but reminded him of his family regardless.

So, if he awoke before Naruto, and actually cuddled into him closer, that was his and his business only.

(At first, a nose buried in Naruto’s ugly jumpsuit, hands restlessly hanging at his sides. Then, as he got bolder, holding Naruto’s wrist. Later, fingers threading through soft hair; eventually, threading with another pair of fingers.)

Especially, since Naruto didn’t exactly seem to mind, either.

(One time, Sasuke pretended to pass out before Naruto - just to see what he would do.

He closed his eyes, leaning back against a thick oak tree. Thighs slightly apart, hands at his sides.

“Sasuke?”

He didn’t answer. Even tried slowing his breathing ever more. Body perfectly still, expect for the rise and fall of his chest.

“Sasuke? You asleep?” He felt a little poke at his side.

He didn't respond, almost forgetting to let go of the oxygen in his lungs in anticipation.

A beat of silence passed.

About to snap his lids open, fearing that Naruto might have _left_ when the quiet stretched on for too long, he went rigid when a light breeze moved his bangs, tickling his nose in the process.

Small giggles hitting his ears gave Naruto's presence away - the idiot was probably waving a hand before his eyes to make sure he was _actually_ dozing. A smirk almost broke out on his face at the thought. He fought to keep it down; it wouldn't do to mess up his cover, after all.

But then, he froze. Something - _someone_ \- was moving in between his legs. Resting against his chest. Arms circling his waist.

Naruto nuzzled his nose against his rapidly beating heart, letting out a content sigh, his body completely sagging in to him.

Sasuke didn’t dare move.

He only peeked an eye open when he could hear Naruto’s breathing even out, light snores escaping from mouth.

Cheeks flaming, Sasuke's pulse picked up even more - for an irrational second, he feared it was so loud it would actually wake Naruto.

Still, he stubbornly squeezed his eyes shut, face never letting up on the warmth coating them, and brought his arms around Naruto’s back. Squeezing him closer with a gentle grip.

He was asleep within minutes.

X

After a few weeks of _'The thing we don't talk about but enjoy regardless'_ \- as Sasuke deemed it -, kept happening, he came to another realization.

(He was having a lot of those, recently.

Only, this time, acceptance came a little more easily. Fighting against the current Naruto always managed to sweep him up in was useless. He knew that by now.)

He was actually finding it hard to sleep without the idiot. There was nothing to keep his nightmares at bay.

His bed was too cold compared to Naruto’s warmth. Snuggles didn’t cuddle into him, tickle him with his breath, cling to him, like Naruto did.

He even missed the dumbass _drooling_ on him, god help him.

After another restless night of just tossing and turning, he threw the blanket off of himself with a huff.

Laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, he came to a decision.

In the dark of the night, he got dressed without turning the lights on. Then set out on a familiar path.

Peeking in through Naruto’s window - doors weren't really their _thing_ -, he let out a snort at the sight that greeted him.

Naruto, the _real_ one, was on his back, cuddling one of his shadow clones to his chest with a death grip. Legs thrown open, drool drying at the side of his mouth.

(A brief flicker of hope lit up in Sasuke’s chest.

_Maybe he was missing him just as much as Sasuke missed him?_

He almost shook his head to get rid of the thought.)

Without thinking, he knocked loudly on the glass of the dirty window. "Idiot, wake up!"

Sasuke actually let out a small laugh as Naruto almost fell out of his bed at the sudden noise, his clone popping out of existence. “What the hell!” Then his gaze snapped in his direction. With a confused, sleep-thick voice, he asked, “Sasuke?” Reaching up to rub at his eyes, he continued, “What are you doing here?” He looked around his dirty little apartment, trying to locate a clock with no luck. "Isn't it like, the middle of the night?"

Then, realizing what an embarrassing position Sasuke caught him in, his cheeks darkened, arms moving around in wild gestures, “I can explain! I totally can! It's nothing weird! You see, I couldn't fall asleep, so I-“

Sasuke interrupted him, “Are you gonna let me in, or what?”

Naruto’s eyes widened a bit, cheeks warming even more. He gave a sheepish laugh, “Oh! Heh, yeah, sure. Wait a sec.”

As soon as Sasuke’s feet touched the floor of Naruto’s bedroom, his sanity finally caught up with him.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

Naruto was the stupid, impulsive one! He was supposed to know better! He couldn't get this attached, not when-, a soft voice cut through his thoughts like a knife, snapping him out of his musings.

“You can sleep here, ya know. If you want.” It was quiet. He wasn’t looking at Sasuke. Fingers scratching at the markings on his cheek, face still red.

Sasuke crossed his arms, scowling, “Whatever." For good measure, he tucked on, "Dumbass."

But he started in the direction of Naruto’s bed, anyway.

(Naruto beamed at his back.

Both of them felt warm from head to toe.)

Sasuke decided that waking up to Naruto kicking him in the shin, or almost headbutting him, was _worth_ the giddy feeling the closeness brought him; the feeling that would stay with him long after leaving the comfort of their beds.

They never slept alone, after that.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> thanks for reading hehe 
> 
> stay safe and healthy yall <3


End file.
